Derrière des mots
by Stillred
Summary: Morgens est un jeune homme solitaire jusqu'au jour où sa Juliette se présente à lui... Un jour de pluie, une pièce, des dialogue, un coup de foudre et quelques petites révélations, une journée bien mouvementée pour nôtre cher blondinet !


**Titre:** _Derrière des mots_

 **Auteur:** _Kizuya_

 **Contexte:** _Dans un lycée_

 **Rating:** _K_

 **Thème:** _Théâtre, coup de foudre, solitude, révélation_

 **Paring:** _Netherlands x Portugal_

 **Disclaimer:** _Malgré mon amour pour ces petites Nations, Hidekaz Himaruya est toujours l'heureux propriétaire ! Mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais !_

 **Note de l'auteur:** _J'ai écrit ce bébé OS dans le cadre d'un concours sur Amino et je le poste aussi ici, on ne sait jamais si il y a des shippeurs de NedPor qui auraient faim ! Je vous ai comprit Amis ! Hahaha allez j'arrête ! XD Doooooonc ~ Je vous conseille de lire ce texte en écoutant Romeo and Juliet de Dires Straits car elle créer une petite ambiance bien sympa en fond ~ n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review après vôtre lecture, surtout si vous voulez une suite_

 _Morgens= Netherlands_

 _João= Portugal_

 _En espérant que ce texte vous plaira et saura vous toucher ne serait-ce qu'un peu !_

* * *

Le vent soufflait fort en ce jour pluvieux. Rester dehors semblait impossible tant que la pluie fouettait le bitume sombre. Les quelques courageux qui étaient ici et là accouraient se mettre à l'abri sous les porches des maisonnettes, les arrêts de bus ou parfois, en cas désespérés, les arbres. Morgens les observait en silence, bien au chaud dans sa salle de classe, installé à son bureau avec comme fond sonore son professeur de Maths qui essayait tant bien que mal de leur faire comprendre ce qu'était une fonction exponentielle. Mais lui, comme vous, était peu intéressé par cette chose qui ne lui servirait probablement jamais dans la vie. Il rêvait d'autre chose, de quelque chose de plus libre et de plus libérateur qu'une carrière dans les mathématiques. Il poussa un soupir de ravissement en entendant la sonnerie et se hâta de quitter le cours après avoir noté ses leçons pour le lendemain.

Son sac sur le dos, Morgens Abelson, de son nom complet, marcha jusqu'à la salle de répétition de son lycée. Non pas pour y retrouver des amis, il n'en avait pas un, mais bien pour aller manger en paix le sandwich qu'il s'était prit le matin même dans la boulangerie près de chez lui. Malgré cette solitude quotidien, il n'était pas malheureux. Morgens était quelqu'un qui se complaisait dans une solitude qu'il avait lui-même choisi pour des raisons de facilité évidente. Surtout que si il le désirait, une multitude de filles se jetteraient à ses pieds car il était beau nôtre grand blond avec ses cheveux à la brosse et ses yeux de la couleur des rivières en plein soleil d'été. Sa mâchoire carré relevait la dureté de ses traits, mais le rendait ainsi plus masculin, plus virile, plus agréable à regarder. Son visage avait ses défauts comme la forme de ses sourcils, en permanence froncés, ou celle de ses yeux trop en amandes mais peut-être étaient-ce ces singularités qui faisaient tout le charme de ce jeune homme. Un charme qu'il n'avait jamais exploité car il s'en fichait, il n'en avait rien à faire. Peut-être n'en avait-il même pas conscience. Enfin peu importe après tout car il était bien ainsi.

Il poussa les portes de la salle de théâtre et y pénétra sans la moindre hésitation. Il descendit les gradins avant qu'une douce voix ne vienne lui toucher quelques phrases, des répliques d'une pièce qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

 __Ô Roméo, Roméo ! Pourquoi es‑tu Roméo !_

 _Renie ton père et refuse ton nom,_

 _Ou, si tu ne veux pas, fais‑moi simplement vœu d'amour_

 _Et je cesserai d'être une Capulet._

Morgens se stoppa alors net et leva les yeux pour les porter sur la scène. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une seule et unique personne, une jeune fille, supposa le blond. Elle portait une robe anglaise d'époque, scintillante à la lumière des feux des projecteurs. Ses cheveux d'un châtain à faire jalouser d'autres filles, étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval qu'elle avait rabattu sur son épaule. Elle était aux yeux de Morgens, magnifique, et comme hypnotisé, il s'avança vers la scène tandis qu'elle continua pour entamer son monologue.

_ _C'est ce nom seul qui est mon ennemi._

 _Tu es toi, tu n'es pas un Montaigu._

 _Oh, sois quelque autre nom. Qu'est‑ce que Montaigu ?_

 _Ni la main, ni le pied, ni le bras, ni la face,_

 _Ni rien d'autre en ton corps et ton être d'homme._

 _Qu'y a‑t‑il dans un nom ? Ce que l'on appelle une rose_

 _Avec tout autre nom serait aussi suave,_

 _Et Roméo, dit autrement que Roméo,_

 _Conserverait cette perfection qui m'est chère_

 _Malgré la perte de ces syllabes. Roméo,_

 _Défais‑toi de ton nom, qui n'est rien de ton être,_

 _Et en échange, oh, prends‑moi tout entière !_

 __ Je veux te prendre au mot._

 _Nomme‑moi seulement « amour », et que ce soit_

 _Comme un autre baptême ! Jamais plus_

 _Je ne serai Roméo._

Morgens avait clamé les paroles de Roméo d'un ton irréprochable, lui qui connaissait cette scène par cœur ce fut un jeu d'enfant auquel il se prêta. La jeune fille eût l'air étonnée avant de continuer. Elle savait que ses mots traduiraient ses questions alors aucun besoin de les formuler autrement.

 __ Qui es‑tu qui, dans l'ombre de la nuit,_

 _Trébuche ainsi sur mes pensées secrètes ?_

Ils ne se connaissaient pas, de voix comme de tête, surtout que seul Morgens pouvait la voir, lui était dissimulé par le contre-jour qui éblouissait la salle. Tout en se rapprochant, il prît un plaisir à en apprendre plus sur cette jeune fille. Elle avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Ses traits étaient gracieux, allant parfaitement avec ses longs cils et ses yeux d'un vert presque électrique. Le grain de beauté sous son œil droit mettait comme un point d'honneur à sa beauté.

 __ Par aucun nom_

 _Je ne saurai te dire qui je suis,_

 _Puisque je hais le mien, ô chère sainte,_

 _D'être ton ennemi._

 _Je le déchirerais Si je l'avais par écrit._

 __ Mes oreilles n'ont pas goûté de ta bouche_

 _Cent mots encore, et pourtant j'en connais le son._

 _N'es‑tu pas Roméo, et un Montaigu ?_

Il ne put s'empêcher d'un léger sourire en réalisant qu'il, dans ses répliques, faisait en sorte de la séduire. Mais cela ne le dérangeait nullement car cette jeune fille était tout à fait son goût. Il désirait même en savoir plus sur elle, monter sur scène et la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

 __ Ni l'un ni l'autre, ô belle jeune fille,_

 _Si l'un et l'autre te déplaisent._

Il voulait lui plaire, qu'elle sente la même chose que lui. Ce serait-ce là un coup de foudre ? Il en avait la conviction. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant.

 __ Comment es‑tu venu, dis, et pourquoi ?_

 _Les murs de ce verger sont hauts, durs à franchir,_

 _Et ce lieu, ce serait ta mort, étant qui tu es,_

 _Si quelqu'un de mes proches te découvrait._

Elle jouait très bien, pensa-t-il. Le ton était là et les mots parfaitement clairs malgré son léger accent... Portugais ? Oui c'est cela. Enfin, il pouvait parler niveau accent. Avec le sien du Nord s'était pire, bien plus voyant et pénalisant. Il était en France depuis 5 ans, arrivé là avant le lycée mais pourtant, il concevait toujours dans sa voix ses racines hollandaises.

 __ Sur les ailes légères de l'amour,_

 _J'ai volé par‑dessus ces murs. Car des clôtures de pierre_

 _Ne sauraient l'arrêter. Ce qui lui est possible,_

 _L'amour l'ose et le fait. Et c'est pourquoi_

 _Ce n'est pas ta famille qui me fait peur._

 _Ils te tueront, s'ils te voient._

 _Hélas, plus de périls sont dans tes yeux_

 _Que dans vingt de leurs glaives. Souris‑moi,_

 _Et je suis à l'épreuve de leur colère._

Et ils continuèrent ainsi, tout le long de la pièce, en harmonie, dans la peau de leur personnage. Et aucun ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter alors ils laissèrent le texte se menait à sa fin de lui-même pendant qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre. Elle s'avançait jusqu'au bord de la scène tandis qu'il la rejoignait dessus. Croyez-vous au coup de foudre ? Et bien, eux si désormais.

 __ Oh, vas‑tu me laisser si insatisfait ?_

 _Quelle satisfaction peux‑tu avoir cette nuit ?_

 _L'échange de nos vœux de fidèle amour._

Leur texte décrivait si bien ce qu'ils voulaient se dire sans vraiment oser le faire, par pudeur et par doute. Après tout, ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre, pas même le prénom alors encore les sentiments. Et si l'autre ne ressentait pas la même chose ? Ce serait gênant un râteau par un inconnu, surtout qu'il briserait cette complicité innocente qui s'était installée doucement sans mégarde.

 __ Je t'ai offert le mien dès avant ta requête._

 _Mais je voudrais avoir à le donner encore._

 _Et tout deux rougirent discrètement._

 _Voudrais‑tu le reprendre ? A quelle fin, mon amour ?_

 _Pour être généreuse et te le donner à nouveau,_

 _Et pourtant je ne tiens qu'à cette richesse._

 _Mon désir de donner est vaste autant que la mer_

 _Et aussi profond mon amour. Mais plus je donne_

 _Et plus je garde pour moi, car l'un comme l'autre_

 _Sont infinis... J'entends du bruit. Adieu,_

 _Mon cher amour... Je viens, bonne nourrice! Doux Montaigu,_

 _Sois fidèle. Attends‑moi un instant, je reviens._

Et c'était ses derniers mots, après ça, la didascalie lui ordonnait de se retirer. Mais la jeune interprète de Juliette hésita entre obéir et rester. Elle darda ses prunelles d'émeraude sur celui qui lui faisait face et se décida de le remercier. Elle tira les pans de sa longue robe tout en se baissant avec grâce.

 __ Merci de m'avoir accordé ce moment. Tu es très doué. D'ailleurs, nous recherchons un Roméo, si ça t'intéresse rejoint le club du lycée !_

Et elle s'apprêta à partir mais une main s'enroula autour de son poignet et la retint, alors elle s'arrêta mais sans se retourner.

 __ Dis-moi au moins ton nom._

Une voix si grave et si virile qui la fit frissonner avec plaisir mais aussi culpabiliser. Elle baissa la tête, écrasée par le poids du regard de Morgens. Elle avait comprit à son ton qu'il désirait la même chose qu'elle. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais le lui accorder, si il savait, il la repousserait et partirait en lui crachant dessus. Alors elle préféra tout cacher.

 __ Je ne peux pas..._

 __ Parce que je suis un inconnu ?_

 __ Non. Je ne suis juste pas ce que tu penses..._

Et Morgens la retourna brusquement en veillant cependant à ne pas lui faire mal et l'enlaça.

 __ Tu n'es pas une femme._

 __ O-oui._

Le Basque ferma les yeux et eut un sourire rassuré en voyant aucun geste pour le repousser. Il était ravi et se promit de ne pas lâcher maintenant cet homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Homme ou femme... Peu importe au fond, car il était tombé amoureux de cette personne, pas de son genre. Il restait le même à ses yeux.

_ _Je l'ai compris à ta mâchoire et maintenant à ta voix, mais ça ne change rien à ce que j'éprouve._

Des prunelles vertes qui s'écarquillent, des mains tremblantes qui se resserre sur les tissus d'une chemise blanche, un cœur qui s'emballe, une joie immense. Le châtain, rassuré, ne retint pas un soupir de soulagement et murmura :

 __ Je m'appelle João._

 __ Morgens._

Et ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, se contemplèrent un instant avant qu'un baiser papillon n'effleura les lèvres pâles du blond.

 __ Au plaisir de te revoir mon beau Roméo._

Et aussitôt, João s'échappa pour quitter la scène, d'un pas silencieux mais assuré, laissant un Morgens seul et rêveur.

 **Il le reverrait, il rejoindrait cette troupe.**

Il sera son Roméo et le Portugais sa Juliette.


End file.
